Heartbound
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: Sasuke's thoughts as Sakura walks down the aisle towards his former best friend. ::narusaku/sasusaku::


**...**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Heartbound**

...

...

...

_& she's just a stupid little girl _

_with her hopes too high & feelings much too strong _

_especially for a boy like him_

...

...

...

_He chose Gaara to be his best man?_

Sasuke stood under the shade of a couple cherry trees, not a part of the ceremony in front of him but not completely cut off from it either. He had henged himself so that to any passerby he was just another citizen, gathered at the town square to watch the hokage's wedding.

Naruto was a shock of color, as per usual. He had traded in the orange jumpsuit for a pair of airy gray pants and a light blue jacket in the style of a kimono. His throat was exposed, the pendant Tsunade had given him lay over top his heart. He was turned towards Sasuke, but looking past him instead of at him, most likely waiting for the music to start and his bride to come with it.

The redhead next to Naruto was also looking down the stone path expectantly, in a similar outfit to the grooms. Although Gaara's pants were also gray, his jacket was - _heh_ - pink. Naruto turned and whispered something to the kazekage, who in turn offered him a small reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder.

A pang of jealously hit Sasuke as he watched the exchange, but he forced himself to ignore it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the music started. It wasn't the traditional 'here comes the bride' but instead a calming, organic sort of song produced by a koto and some other instruments Sasuke couldn't recognize.

And then came Sakura.

_And then came Sakura._

Sasuke felt as if all the air from his body had been sucked out of him with a vacuum when she passed. She was as beautiful as ever, positively _shimmering _in her kimono. It was white, with giant splashes of color in the form of overlapping butterflies. There were shades of orange, light green, yellow, pink, light blue, lavender, too many to even name. The silk obi was pink, and tied to show off her tiny waist. Her hair had been left down (it reached past the middle of her back) and was pinned behind one ear with a red cherry blossom.

She was the embodiment of beauty.

By the time Sakura finally reached the alter (the aisle had to be long to hold all of Konoha), Tsunade - who was standing next to the priest - and Ino - the maid of honor - had both dissolved into tears.

Naruto, on the other hand, was beaming. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted, earning a laugh form the audience.

Sakura whacked him lightly on the arm with a manicured hand. Though her words were harsh, she was smiling, too. "Finally decided to take a shower, eh Naruto?"

The blonde shrugged, "I figured you'd wanna marry someone who smelled nice."

_Hn. Dobe's as classy as ever._

An eye roll. "Good thinking, genius."

The priest cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two lovebirds. "If the hokage and miss Sakura are ready to begin..." Aw, what a party pooper.

Nonetheless, Naruto and Sakura nodded yes.

As the elderly man began his speech on love and eternity and _blah, blah, blah_, Sasuke began to zone out. It had been three years since the attack on Konoha, when Naruto destroyed the Akatsuki and Madara much in the way they had tried to destroy Konoha. Sasuke had been lucky to escape with his life. Now, he wondered if he should've just stayed.

He wondered how things would've turned out had he never left Konoha. Undoubtedly, he'd be the one marrying Sakura.

At least, he hoped he would have. The way she smiled at Naruto while they were bickering lit up her entire face. Sasuke doesn't think he's ever made her smile like that.

No. Sasuke has only made her cry.

...

...

...

_Buy me a plastic ring ;;_  
_&& Tell me you love me_

...

...

...

"Long time no see, Sasuke."

A familiar figure leaped down from the cherry tree Sasuke was standing under. Kakashi didn't look mad to see him, just a tad bit amused. An orange book was underneath his arm, what he had most likely brought to read during the boring parts of the ceremony.

"Hn. I was wondering when you were going to show yourself."

Kakashi's lone eye twinkled. "Bullshit. You're just saying that so you don't look stupid for ogling Sakura instead of paying attention to your surroundings."

Sasuke twitched. "Hn."

"You shouldn't grunt - it's unbecoming. So what brings you and your crappy henge here today, Sasuke?"

The last Uchiha nodded his chin towards where Naruto was now fumbling in his pocket for a ring.

"Aw shit, _SHIT!_ I swear this is where I put it this morning. Gaara, do you know - " The blonde turned towards his best man, who had already pulled a red velvet (heart shaped! _Aww!_) box out from one of his sleeve. He held if out to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Ehehehehe...thanks, Gaara. You're a lifesaver." The crowd, which had been repressing laughter at the sight of their flustered hokage, now indulged themselves with a chuckle or two.

Clumsily, Naruto slid the ring onto Sakura's fourth finger. She smiled and handed him his own wedding band. The priest picked up where he had left of.

"Ah," Kakashi sighed, sneaking a glance at Sakura, "you're here for her."

Sasuke's head whipped around. "Where did you get that idea from?" He demanded.

"Well," The copy-nin began, "you haven't stopped staring at her since she arrived. Don't get me wrong, Sakura's a sight to see. I'd bet most of the men at this wedding are staring at her right now. But you've been doing it _nonstop._"

"Hn." Sasuke relented. Had he been staring at her? If he had, it had been unconsciously.

Kakashi watched his wayward student. Sasuke's eyes were (most likely without him noticing) drifting back to Sakura even as they spoke. Sadness gripped him by the shoulder. Somebody would have to tell Sasuke that Sakura was no longer his.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

The copy-nin berated himself for what he was about to do. "Sakura-chan is two weeks pregnant. Can you tell?"

Sasuke stared at him incredulously. "Is that why they're getting married?"

Kakashi shook his head, a small smile forming under his mask. "Naruto doesn't know yet. I found out this morning when Sakura asked me if I would be the godfather."

Sasuke was almost shaking at this point. Who would trust _Kakashi _with a child? And since when did the dobe have it in him to get a girl knocked up? Why was everything so messed up now that he was gone?

And then it hit Sasuke, like a golf ball to the face; he was an outsider. He was an outsider trying to look in on this world, his _old_ world, but unable to become a part of it. The notion caused a waterfall of memories to flash through his mind; him and Naruto fighting, Sakura confessing her love to him, team seven's first mission in Wave, the downfall of Akatsuki, Karin dying for him, almost killing _Sakura..._

The priest slammed his big book shut, declared "You may now kiss the bride!" and Naruto and Sakura looked eagerly at each other, ready to begin a family with just one peck.

Sasuke was gone before their lips even touched.

Kakashi shook his head sadly. He wouldn't tell his old students he saw their missing half. Sasuke, in his opinion, had tainted enough of this perfect day.

...

...

...

_Just ask her if she thinks of him. She'll say, "every one in a while"_

...

...

...

R&R please!


End file.
